


Duty, honor & doubt of a Justiciar

by guren666



Category: Elder Scrolls V: Skyrim
Genre: Budding bromance, Gen, Imprisonment, Oneshot, can be read as a standalone
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-18
Updated: 2017-10-18
Packaged: 2019-01-19 07:28:57
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,575
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12405837
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/guren666/pseuds/guren666
Summary: Fin was camping outside in the wilderness near Riften, when he was snatched by unknown people. His abductors brought him to a place he's been to before. He suspected Thalmor to be his kidnappers and as it turned out, he was right. The Thalmor found out he was Dragonborn and he was dragged to their Embassy in Skyrim, just to be tried for a trial and executed...





	Duty, honor & doubt of a Justiciar

**Author's Note:**

> This is a oneshot that is referring to the series Trilogy of Glorfindel & Ondolemar. But, it can be read as a standalone fanfic and reading the series isn't required to grasp what's happening in this oneshot. Enjoy the read ;)

 

 

“Bring him in!” The strong foreign voice ordered. Blindfolded, tied up and gagged, he was vulnerable and completely at the mercy of the people who dragged him from his campsite near Riften to here... wherever ‘here’ was.

Whenever he came to, someone knocked him out, absolutely manhandled him. Although, he had a good idea who kidnapped him.

Thalmor had a good reason to, considering he crossed paths with them in the past and it wasn’t pleasant. Far from it in fact.

Cold hands pushed him inside what Fin presumed was a vast room, the air wasn’t stuffy, although... it was a bit chilly... were they somewhere up in the mountains?

Unbalanced, he stumbled and fell over on the... stone tiles. Where did those bastards take him?

He can’t burn off the ropes, they tied his wrists too tight and too high for him to do that. Those guys were no amateurs in this whole kidnapping thing. Someone helped him on his feet and immediately tossed him further into the room. Fin got a bit angry, for good reason, but he couldn’t speak. They gagged him up, they knew he had Thu’um, the fucking bastards.

Fin couldn’t even scream obscenities back at them, he couldn’t do anything and that terrified him. He heard lot of rustling from the left, then footsteps, slow drawn out purposely. Then, he heard that obnoxious, sweet voice of hers. “The Dragonborn, the revered hero of Skyrim, welcome to the Thalmor Embassy. But, you’ve been here before, right?” The Ambassador laughed wryly and Fin grew even more nervous. Was he brought here for execution? Most likely, yes.

Despite being in mortal danger, his head felt empty, he was out of options, how can he escape bound and blindfolded...

“If you have illusions of escaping, then I’ll make your situation plain for you – you’ve been brought here to be tried for a trial, you’ve killed Thalmor officers, you stole from the Embassy, forged false invitation to my party.... do you deny these accusations?”

 

Fin would have called her a dirty n’wah, but his gag was in the way. Elenwen laughed again, this time more people joined in. Just how many Thalmor were in this room...

“Take off his blindfold, I want to see the fear in his eyes.” Elenwen ordered her subordinates and his blindfold was taken off. Fin’s eyes took a while to get used to light again, after week of being blinded.

When he finally could see clearly, he was looking at the smug face of Ambassador to Skyrim, some other officers he didn't know. Fin scanned the faces, when lastly his gaze fell upon him.

The mer wasn’t looking at him, he looked... distraught. His usual frown was gone.

 

Fin wasn’t sure how long he looked at him until Elenwen noticed who was the receiver of his stares. “Do you know each other? Commander Ondolemar, do you know him?”

The mer straightened and looked directly at him, right in the eyes. “No, he merely performed one task for me and then he left. It was a menial task, I am surprised someone as him is Dragonborn.”

 

What was he saying? Weren’t they forming a friendship before...?

“I see. Nevertheless of his past ‘help’ he might have provided, he is a foe to Aldmeri Dominion. A Dragonborn is someone who will incite rebellion against White Gold – Concordat and it’s too soon for that. Make no mistake, dunmer, from the moment you were captured your life was forfeit.”

Elenwen approached him and Fin sent her one of his most heated, hateful stares ever. If looks could kill, she’d drop dead.

“Oh, that look. I will savor seeing you break. Elyon, Nienor you know what to do.” She instructed two of her men and they stepped forward, each of them had that twisted, sick grimace plastered on their faces.

They both used paralyzing spells, immobilizing him. His blood froze in his veins as he fell over, hitting the tiled floor. The two cruel looking Justiciars loomed over him, the amber in their eyes shone maniacally.

One of them picked him up, clutching at his neck, strangling. Fin was choking. Unconsciously, he looked at the mer in a desperate manner, asking for help with his eyes, pleading.

But, of course he can’t. He’s a Justiciar. He looked away, his hand balled up in a fist.

 

When Fin was close to passing out, the Justiciar dropped him and he barely got up on his feet, the paralyzing spell was losing its effect on him. Maybe he could make a run for it... He can’t give up here and now. Who will defeat Alduin and save Tamriel?!

Elenwen scoffed, calling the two officers back. “As much as I enjoy seeing you squirm, I can sense you won’t just surrender and submit to your fate. However, does the fate of others matter to you?” The poisonous snake trotted to him, her cold heart mirrored her cruel, fanatical expression.

He shared another heated glare full of unyielding hate with her. Elenwen’s lips formed a small half –smile, as she slapped him hard across the face, with her back of gauntlet.

Tasting blood in his mouth, he wanted to Shout her to pieces, or at least make her taste horrible pain, but maybe he’ll get his hands free.. and he can pull out that disgusting gag.

And for that, he’ll need... Ondolemar’s help.

Elenwen’s sharp voice penetrated the dead silence that settled in the hall. “We have ‘stumbled’ upon an old pair of dunmer merchants, property and rare items merchants in the Imperial City. I believe their family name is Girethi.” She informed him nonchalantly, while Fin’s blood froze in terror.

_No, no, no, this can’t be happening._

 

The shock in Fin’s deep red eyes must have pleased the Ambassador, for she grabbed his chin and tilted his head, so he was looking at her directly.

“If you don’t want your parents to be executed, then you’d best surrender or I’ll send my troops the order to kill them. Of course, we won’t kill you now, we need to show the fanatical faithful people of Skyrim that we are truly the rightful rulers of Tamriel, thus proving the superiority of Mer over Man. A few sacrifices on the way to achieving that goal don’t matter.”

Threatening him with killing his parents... the Thalmor are the worst scum under the sun. “So, which way is it going to be? Do you accept your defeat, ‘Dragonborn’ ?”

Thalmor can’t be trusted. Even if he surrenders, they will kill his parents... what should he do?! This was humiliating.

Gritting teeth so fiercely his jaw was beginning to hurt, Fin continued to display animosity towards Elenwen and her goons. With disdain, he nodded and the two Thalmor who paralyzed him approached him again and not to gently tossed him forward into the sneering swirl of high elves who were enjoying this display.

 

All but one.

Ondolemar still refused to look at him, but he didn’t sneer either. The cruel Thalmor agents forced him to walk into the dungeon, which most likely housed the prison and torture chambers.

On the way Fin made out the cells were all empty, no prisoners. It pleased him in a way, but he knew this wasn’t like normal imprisonment. This was way worse than Cidhna Mine.

They reached the last and most damp prison cell, where they tossed him inside and locked his cell up.

Ow, those brutes had no restraints, throwing him in like some dirty common criminal! ...which he wasn’t. At least, not anymore. Fin sat up and leaned on the wall for support. These bindings... they were too tight to slip out. But... since he joined the Thieves’ Guild, he learned a few new tricks...

 

He began wriggling, loosening up the ropes that bound his hands. It required a lot of concentration, he stopped only when he heard footsteps or voices close by.

Also, there was no primary source of light, since it was underground and the prison cell had no window. Which meant he was enveloped in semi – darkness.

As far as Fin could tell, he was cooped up in there for a few days, sleeping to regain his strength and the remainder of that time he spent on loosening down those damned ropes.

Even so, he had visits from Thalmor officers, who kept on asking questions. Even if he didn’t have on that gag preventing him from speaking, he would never tell them anything.

The bindings were almost off his left hand sometime later and he felt a surge of hope since the kidnapping. He was about to get his hands free, when he heard approaching footsteps. From the sound of it, the person coming downstairs was in a hurry.

 

A ray of light illuminated his cell blindingly and before his eyes got used to the exposure, the person unlocked his cell and walked inside. Blinking, it was hard for him to focus his gaze at his visitor. The person quickly walked over to the wall stance and put in the beam of light, which turned out to be a normal torch. With the light sensitivity lowered, Fin’s eyes adjusted and he made out a tall, very tall person dressed in Thalmor robes. But, why did the person leave the cell open...? No time to wonder, this is his chance to escape!

Fin’s hands nimbly got out of the bindings and he moved toward the tall hooded person, ready to use violence if needed to escape. “Stop. I’m here to help you.” The concealed figure said, taking off the hood and the dunmer froze when he saw that face.

The Justiciar took out his gag and Fin coughed dryly, his throat hoarse from not speaking for so long. “On... Ondolemar.” Was all he said, in his name were hidden all the questions he wanted to ask.

_Why help me now? Why are you even here? Why did you betray my trust...?_

“We need to hurry. I can escort you out of here, but we need to be quick. The Embassy is hosting another party. It’s just a matter of time before someone notices I’m gone from the banquet.” He told him in a hushed manner and Fin realized he shouldn’t get attention to them. Ondolemar is already risking a lot just by being here.

“I understand. But, there is one matter...”

Ondolemar’s piercing gaze penetrated right into his thoughts it seemed. “Mr. and Mrs. Girethi are safe and sound in Morrowind. Elenwen was lying when she said they were in custody.”

Fin’s heart was about to burst from joy upon hearing those words. “Are you sure about that? She looked very convinced of it...” Ondolemar had no motive to lie to him. He came to rescue him.

Ondolemar left the cell and Fin walked a bit around to shake off the stiffness out of his limbs. Ondolemar grabbed his wrist. “We don’t have time for this. We need to go. Now.” To his credit, Fin didn’t just let himself be dragged. “I can walk alone.”

The Justiciar let go of his wrist and peeked around the next corner. If anyone saw them, he’d be in a lot of trouble. Tensing, he moved ahead, making a hand gesture for him to follow. Fin quietly followed to the same escape hatch he used the last time when he infiltrated the Embassy.

He knelt down, opening and holding the hatch for Fin.

_I guess this is goodbye..._

 

“Your equipment is there in the tunnel. I’ve gotten only the most essential things.”

Relieved at his words, the dunmer cracked a smile. “Thank you...”

 

“Don’t misunderstand. I’m returning the favor. Now we’re even. The next time we meet...we’ll be enemies.”

For a few seconds, the world froze around them as Fin looked into Ondolemar’s eyes, searching for confirmation. No, for what he really thought about it. Deeply buried behind duty, he saw regret in those green eyes.

Fin reached out his hand, but he hesitated and withdrew. What was he going to do? Console the Justiciar? The Commander owed him nothing, the favor has been repaid by gold. So why...?

Before he could ask, someone staggered on the stairs above. Intoxicated, maybe? Ondolemar shoved him inside the tunnel and the last thing Fin heard was ‘why is the door open’ before he landed on the ground.

Unsteadily, he stood up, noticing his weapons, armor, backpack and some of his potions were dumped down and scattered across the cave. He picked up his belongings and got re – fitted and armed.

Remembering his last trip through this cave, Fin spared one last look up from where he fell. The dunmer sighed and slowly started walking towards the exit. Once he left the chilly cave, even more windy and chill Skyrim weather greeted him, along with a very hungry Frost Troll which was killed with fireballs and a few swings of his mace.

Fin made a run for the nearest Hold, which was Solitude. Although he was exhausted and ready to drop unconscious, his determination to keep going was stronger.

Eventually, he stumbled out of the frozen tundra into the warmer parts. His heart rejoiced when he saw the city in the distance.

 

A few hours later, he strut inside the city gates. The inn, Winking Skeever looked inviting. Surely, not even Thalmor would so openly barge in and kidnap him again, right? It would certainly make them look bad in the eyes of Skyrim’s citizens.

Being the object of suspicion and scrutiny is not in their best interest. Heck, he’s just so tired he doesn’t care anymore. Fin’s eyes were closing when he approached the innkeeper and slammed a pouch of coins on the counter, asking for a room.

The innkeeper was a grumpy man and he showed Fin to his room with rambling under his nose, to which the dunmer paid no heed. They stopped at the second floor and the innkeeper opened the door and Fin walked past him, undoing the claps of his armor. The door closed and he gladly fell in the bed, only in his small-clothes.

* * *

 

 

On the next day, he woke up and had a breakfast, ready to hit the road and meet up with Delphine and Esbern, who were undoubtedly worried about him. 

A soft breeze was flowing from southwest as he noted, walking over to Bits and Pieces, when someone tapped his shoulder. Fin instinctively reached for his weapon and put it to the throat of the stranger, who turned out to be a courier...? He put the weapon away. “I’m sorry. Just being careful.” Fin apologized and the courier shook head, dismissing it. “No, no harm done. Here, I have something for you.”

He handed him a letter and walked away. Who was the sender? A bit more than just curious, he read it there on the street.

**Stay safe. I can’t save your hide twice.**

**O**

 

 

He crumpled the letter and burned it, only ashes were left of it. Turning on heel, he trotted to the main gate, where a smirk crossed his lips.

 

That mer never ceased to amaze him.

Even if Fin had no idea why he would save him, he was grateful for this second chance. And someday, who knows? Maybe he’ll return the favor and save the Justiciar.

 

 

His next stop was Riverwood. And then? Where the winds of fate will blow towards tomorrow.

 

_~ THE END ~_

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 


End file.
